Perfect for HIM!
by KaleidoscopeKreation
Summary: Bella looked at the wedding dress... and murmured "It's perfect for him. ... "Perfect for HIM! It's you who's going to be wearing it..." Just then a diabolical plan began to form in my mind. "Or is it?"... One-shot Alice and Emmett POVs. pls R & R! ;-P


Perfect for HIM?

Bella looked at the wedding dress I had spent so many hours getting ready and murmured "It's perfect for him." I nearly tore it up.

'For HIM?! But the question is, is it perfect for YOU? It's YOU who's going to be wearing it…" Just then, a diabolical plan began to form in my mind. I knew Edward would never forgive me- or Bella for that matter- but if it worked, it would be worth it. I smiled mischievously. "Or is it?" I muttered too low for Bella to hear. Then louder I said, "Good, you like it. Go play with Edward. I've got so much to do!" I ran from the room, shouting "Esme!" but clearing my throat loudly- me and Emmett's secret signal that it was prank time…

***

It was the day of the wedding, and I was trying very hard to keep Edward out of my thoughts- if he saw what Emmett and me were doing, we were toast. The Australian National Anthem was starting to make me feel sick, but stopping my renditions for a second would let Edward into my head. Gritting my teeth as I started translating into mandarin, I made the final adjustments to Bella's wedding outfit. "Wow, it feels lovely, Alice- so easy to move in!" commented Bella, her eyes covered by my hands, as she stood in the Tux. I felt bad for a second. But then my hyper ness overrode my guilt. This would be the comedy gold of a lifetime! _Advance, Aus---Edward the Brid--- is, erm, fair… _

EMMETT

It took all my strength to suppress my laughter, as I looked at Edward in the long frilly dress. My hands were tight over his eyes- Alice's orders- and I was doing my eighteen times tables. He inhaled. "Emmett, is that… silk?" This required drastic action. "Erm, no, I expect you can smell Bella's dress." Which was almost true- it _was _Bella's dress he could smell… _18, tux—no, twenty-six…_I looked anxiously over at Edward to check he hadn't noticed my slip. He seemed preoccupied. "Em?" He said suddenly. I was startled- had he heard something? - But then he turned to me, looking worried. "Do you think Bella will… like me?" I knew what he meant- Bella had insisted on a- ahem- proper honeymoon while she was still human, and Edward had eventually said Yes. Crazy, I know! I felt sorry for Edward- it would be tough on him. But Alice and me were going to get tough as well, I thought, grinning evilly. I clapped him on the shoulder. "Just relax and do your thing, man!" I sensed Edward relax, but he seemed a little confused. "Erm, right. Shall we head for the hall?"

ALICE

I was so excited! I was bouncing in my stilettos, as I made sure that everything was in place. Emmett had thankfully managed to keep Edward from his head, so everything was perfect. Just one more hurdle- Charlie. I knocked and cam into the room where he was nervously pacing in his tuxedo. "Charlie? Wow, you look great."

"Hey Alice. The monkey suit's not too bad then? What brings you here?"

"Charlie, will you promise that when you see Bella, you do not say one word?"

"Er, OK. I promise," Charlie said, slightly confused. I had foreseen that he would find the joke as funny as the rest of us.

"Not a word!" I hissed, and then left. I hastily slipped my hands over Bella's eyes again. "No peeking." She knew better than to protest. I led her down the steps to the hall, where Charlie was waiting. He gasped, and his eyes bulged. I winked, and mouthed, not a word'. He made and odd choking sound, then got out "Come on, Bells." I followed them, keeping Bella's eyes covered. We got to the hall, where Edward stood, with his eyes also covered. Wow, that dress really was perfect for him! Rosalie trilled her fanfare, and then Bella and Edward entered- dressed in one another's costumes!

The piano cut of short. There was a quick gasp. Then the couple, Bella in a shrill scream, and Edward in a deafening roar, shouted: "**ALICE!!!!!"**

That did it. I collapsed into laughter along with the rest of the congregation.

THE END 


End file.
